


Good Son Bad Son

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Kord Center Mall [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Meet-Cute, Rose has a type and it's proteges of Batman, batfam, kord center mall, mall verse, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Getting tutored in math is the worst, but it's not so bad when the tutor's kind of cute. It gets even better when his younger brother shows up.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Series: Kord Center Mall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Good Son Bad Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commander_hot_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts).



> This takes place before all the previously posted fics in the series. Time is a construct, okay?

**Three Years Ago**

Rose always took Dick for more of a jock. So, when he offers to tutor her in math, she laughs it up. Figures they’ll end up binge watching on the couch with a bowl full of popcorn and cheese puffs--with Dick politely and repeatedly turning down Rose’s offers to personally pop those puffs in his mouth. But Dick has a lot hiding under that smarmy smile of his. 

It’s literally _unfair_ how good at math Dick is. Maybe it’s his adopted pedigree. Billionaire Bruce Wayne can afford the _best_ tutors in Gotham. More likely, Dick charmed his teachers like he charmed everyone else. He has her head spinning with equations--numbers, letters, whatever the _fuck_ x is supposed to be when he finally breaks to find some snacks. There’s one good thing about Wayne Manor--Alfred always makes the best cookies. Brain food, Dick calls them. 

Rose hears footsteps and she groans over her textbook. Bastard forgot to bring the cookies back with him. Alfred always bakes them fresh whenever she comes over--she would’ve smelled them by now. “Look, Dick, I know you’re trying to help but if I try and solve for _x_ one more time, I will literally burn this place to the ground.”

“Damn. Good thing I hate math as much as you do.” The hand that braces itself on the table next to Rose’s book has more scars on it than Rose dare count. She itches to trace them with her fingertips, but she holds herself back. Instead she peeks at the stranger with this bright, sardonic voice. 

“You’re not Dick,” she says without thinking. First, she notices the way the softness of his green eyes contrast with the sharp angles of his nose and chin. He stands slightly shorter than Dick would, but with the way his arms and legs dangle all gangly and shit--he’ll outgrow him sooner than later. 

He snorts. “No, really? I had no idea.” His eyes dart up and down her body, as if one look will answer his next question. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Rose.” She leaves her last name out of it. Enough girls at St. Mary’s whisper her father’s name behind her back--Rose’s a little sick of hearing it. “You?”

He plops in the chair next to her ass backwards, draping his arms over the back. “Jason.”

Rose sits up. “Jason _Todd_?” Oooh, this just got a lot more interesting. She’s heard stories. Everyone with two ears has by this point. Late night joy rides in Bruce Wayne’s favorite car, riding dirt bikes down the staircase _during_ one of Wayne’s parties--guy knew how to have fun. Cookies could wait. 

Jason leans a little closer. “In the flesh.”

Oh. She can play this game. “Oh? Does Bruce the Bachelor collect you all as trophies or…?”

Eyes widening a little, Jason breaks out in a grin as he tilts his head, taking her in. “Most folks Dick brings home aren’t this feisty.” 

“I’m _tutoring_ her, Jason _Peter_ Todd. Don’t be an ass.” Dick says from behind them, and Rose nearly jumps out of her seat. 

“Oh? That’s what they’re calling it these days?”

“Don’t you have trouble to be getting into?” Dick’s staring at his younger brother in exasperation and Rose finds it adorable. It’s halfway into her next lesson when she realizes Dick’s not the center of her daydreams anymore. Damn. She should’ve snagged Jason’s number. Sure, she could always snatch a peak at Dick’s phone when he’s not looking. Guessing his pin won’t take long. But would a surprise text from her number help or hurt her chances of getting into his pants?

“Hey.” Rose interrupts Dick mid-formula. “Is Jace--son with anyone?”

Dick taps his mechanical pencil on the graph paper between them. “He’s not really the...why are you asking me?”

“ _Priorities_ , Dick. You’ve been holding out on me.”

Rubbing his temple, Dick sets the pencil aside. “ _How_ old are you?”

“Legal.”

“You’re a _sophomore_ , Rose.” Dick jabs his finger back at the hallway Jason sauntered off into. “He just _graduated_.”

Rose shrugs. “It’s only a problem if we get caught.”

Dick stands up. “Hold on. I need something stronger for my coffee.”

“Get me some too!” Rose calls out after him. She does sneak a peek at Dick’s phone and saves Jason’s number. But she doesn’t text him for another twelve months.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
